Revan Shan
Revan Shan is the first Emperor of the Shan Empire and Dynasty. Revan served in the Jedi Order and alongside the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the clone wars, first as the Apprentice of Jedi Council Member and Kel'dor Master Plo Koon, and later as the Master to Pedro, Gungi and Katoonie. He is A former Separatist Alliance Commander, and the Leader of the Galactic Free Trading Alliance. Personality At a Young Age Revan had a Great Understanding of how many things worked, and always loved to savour the feeling of trying to understand something he'd never seen before. He had a Great Love for Battle, likely due to his Mandalorian Heritage, but this Love for battle was not So strong that he was blinded by the pure thrill of it. He had a Highly analytical Mind, and a Keen understanding of Battle and various disciplines such as Echani and Bakuuni Martial Arts. He was a Master strategist whose Brilliant Tactics and Battle Plans earned him the Title of the Game-Changer, because his strategies and plans completely altered the tide of a sure defeat into a sure victory. He was also incredibly Kind and honest, not uncommon for a Jedi, but when in battle he adopted a devious, Cunning, and Pragmatic approach, while also being extremely Deceptive in battle, likely a by-product of his Mandalorian Heritage. Revan was also extremely Charismatic and Had a Dry and Sarcastic Sense of Humour. After surviving the Jedi Purge during Order 66, Revan adopted a Highly-Convincing facade of that of a Cruel, Enigmatic, Malevolent, Deceptive, Manipulative, and Capricious Individual. Even Palpatine was taken in, albeit only barely. After becoming the First Emperor of the Shan Empire, and his Family Dynasty, he used his Heritage as a Direct Descendant of the First Revan and Bastila Shan to rally disgruntled World's and People to his banner, and was well-loved by his subordinates and the people whose regions and planet's he controlled. After the death of his Wife, Senator Chūchi, he became more Cynical, Stern, and Prone to Sarcasm. He was also a ardent supporter of Individuality and Democracy, and hated Politicking and Social Maneuvering, as shown by his hatred for Militaristic and Expansionist Warmongers like Pantoran Chairman Chi-Cho and Governor Tarkin. Background Early Childhood Very little is known about Revan's Early Childhood, other than he was born on the Mandalorian Moon of Concordia amongst Clan Ordo, a prestigious clan loyal to the Death Watch. Revan was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant upon discovery of his Force-sensitivity, upon arrival he was set apart from his fellow younglings, both because of his Mandalorian Heritage and his Long Lineage of Jedi and Republic Heroes. He made friends with Fellow Clawmouse Clan members Ahsoka Tano and Caleb Dume. He was always seen as the Class Prodigy due to his innate Talent and skill. Studying under Revered Master's At age Twelve Revan was studying Lightsaber Blade work under Mace Windu and Cin Drallig. While studying under these two Master's he discovered that He could flawlessly perform Vapaad and Juyo Combat Manoeuvers without any prior Instruction in the two Forms. This proved greatly alarming to the Council, especially when his Mandalorian Heritage and namesake were taken into account. In response to this it was decided that Mace Windu would Teach him How to use Vapaad, and Cin Drallig would Instruct him in using Niman in conjunction with the Aggressive Blade Work of Vapaad and Juyo. Eventually Revan would become a master of using the Jedi Mind Trick Technique, as well as the Rare Battle Meditation Ability. He would go on to further refine the Mind Trick under Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi Mundi, while he would Learn more about Battle Meditation from ancient Holocrons. Revan soon went on to construct his own Personal Lightsaber, which was a Dual-Blade Saber. Becoming a Padawan Revan was assigned to Jedi Master Plo Koon as his Padawan at age Sixteen. After one adventure to Dorin against a secret Separatist Weapon project, Revan and His friend and elite ARC Trooper Named Trantos fought in the Battle of Pzandis which ended in the weapon's Destruction. Eventually Revan would become Plagued by visions of His Family not long after the battle. These Visions were mostly Peaceful for about a week before becoming Violent. Last of his Maternal Line When the Council refused his request to answer his questions about his Mother's Heritage he broke into the Jedi Temple's records and found his Mother was a Descendant of Canderous Ordo, also known as Mandalore the Preserver. He found her last known location was the planet Concordia, one of Mandalore's Moons. Upon ending his Violation of Rules He was discovered by the Temple Guards, a fight soon broke out Between the Padawan and guardsmen With Revan Fleeing Coruscant and heading to Mandalore directly. Asylum Revan Landed on Mandalore and Sought an Audience with Duchess Satine. He revealed his Mandalorian Heritage and that he sought to find out why after years among the Jedi he only just started receiving visions of his Family, the family he never knew. She directed him to Governor Pre Viszla Concordia's Leader and her closest ally. Death Watch Revan Arrived on Concordia and Met with Viszla privately. Almost immeadiately after meeting Viszla in private, Revan sensed something Off in Viszla's nature. Confronting Viszla, he discovered that his host was the Leader of the Death Watch Rebel Group, and that his mother was one of his Lieutenant's and that she had been killed by the Hutt Cartel Boss Jabba the Hutt's Men. He revealed that Justice had been taken upon her killers and gifted his Mother's Father's Armor to him. Revan chose to embrace his Mandalorian Heritage and such carry more than just a Lightsaber, he would carry Blaster Pistols, Rifles, Carbines, Assault Cannons, and Force Pikes. He particularly favored the weapons used by Jango Fett, such as Sabredarts, Westar-34's, Jetpacks, and other Anti-Jedi and Mandalorian Weaponry. Revan asked Viszla if his Mother ever regretted giving him to the Jedi Order, and Viszla simply gave him a Cargo Crate with his Mother's belongings. He decided that since he had gained some peace of mind he would return to the Jedi Order, and asked Viszla to Initiate him into the Death Watch. Mysteries of Orto Plutona Revan soon left Mandalorian Space and returned to the Jedi Order and faced his punishment. He was soon deployed to Orto Plutona alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. He was assigned as the Republic Militaries Liason to the Senate and Pandora in particular. He encouraged Senator Riyo Chūchi to be firm and Confident in her Decisions and Nature, otherwise she had no business being her planet's representative. He was strongly opposed Chairman Cho's Xenophobia and Militaristic Expansionist Attitude, and Had him forcibly removed from the Decisions over what to do. He would repeatedly insult the chairman, question his morals, ethics, and honor. After Cho lay dying and demanded Revan's Help in saving him, Riyo stripped him of all his authority before Revan put him out of his misery. Peace was then established between Pantora and the Talz, and Senator Chūchi left as a Stronger person and Representative, and possessed an immensley growing attraction to Revan. Old Friends become New Lovers, albiet briefly Revan was soon reunited with his old friend Ahsoka Tano, with whom he shared a Mutual attraction as a Youngling. Revan by that time was a Jedi Knight while Ahsoka was still a Padawan. Revan soon became Ahsoka's Lover, and Attended the Peace Summit on Mandalore between the Republic and Confederacy of Independent System's. When Lux Bonteri breached the Summit to accuse Count Dooku of Duplicity in his mother's murder, both he and Ahsoka intervened in his execution and Saved him. Due to his status as Death Watch he already knew of Bonteri's deal with them. He helped Bonteri to Carlacc and Warmly embraced Bo-Katan Kryze and Viszla as family, giving Ahsoka Doubts about his loyalty. Revan Ultimately ended his relationship with Ahsoka after catching her and Lux passionately kissing in private. He cited it as sufficient cause to break things off. Upon his return to Coruscant Revan took an interest in three particular younglings. He had also begun a secret relationship with Bo-Katan. Joining the Confederacy of Independent System's Infiltration After the Carlacc Incident Revan undertook a Six Month-long infiltration Of the Confederacy of Independent System's, gaining The trust and confidence of Confederacy leadership, Count Dooku amongst them. The first few months were harsh, and Revan was put through brutal Training Regimen's for the most part of his brief introduction to the CIS. Revan had spent months emersing himself in Dark Side energies prior to his "Defection", so as to make his targets more convinced of his sincerity. After three months of training he was dispatched to the War-torn World of Christophsis, if he won the battle, his loyalty would be more readily believed. Revan still felt conflicted about the Need to Kill his supposed Enemies, but he knew his Mission: To get with Striking Distance of Dooku's Sith Master and cut him down. But as he gradually fought his emotions on his way to Christophsis, the Dark Side and his own Inner Darkness Took hold of him and made him willingly embrace the Dark Side. As a Result Revan would Gain the Characteristics of a Sith Lord, i.e Red Eyes, Pale chalky white skin and other looks. He quickly took hold of His Ancestor and Namesake's Mask, and Became Lord Revan. He was Dooku's Informal Apprentice, and an Assassin of the Sith. Corrupt Leadership and Bad Planning Upon Arrival on Christophsis Revan Learned that Obi-Wan Kenobi and captured General Loathsome into surrendering, a crippling blow to the Separatist War effort. He immeadiately launched an Offensive with aid from the Trade Federation and Techno Union drawing Republic forces away from Loathsome's location so that Revan could Break him out of Jail and Return him to Separatist Command. Revan discovered that the majority of Loathsomes Lieutenant's were Corrupt to the Very Core and Promptly executed them all. He then replaced them with Officers he had Hand-Picked himself, namely General Turbrodt Trench, brother of the Nerfarious Admiral Trench, he also chose Gen'Dai Bounty Hunter and Assassin, a Fallen Chiss Force-Sensitive called Sev'rance Tann, and a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter called Kqhomo Fett, the Nephew of Jango Fett and Cousin of Boba Fett. Kqhomo was a Master Infiltrator, Sharpshooter, and Hand-to-Hand Combat, so Revan made Kqhomo the Leader of the Separatist Infiltration and Sabotage and Assassination Squad. He meanwhile made the Leader of the Separatist Artillery, while also making Sev'rance Tann his Student, Lover and his Second-in-Command, and appointing Turbrodt the Leader of Separatist Ground Forces. Leading the Campaign and Future Protection Revan had ascess to the Finest Separatist Assets, but he had gotten a hold on his emotions and Hid some of his Forces in Impenetrable bunkers connected to Vaults that already contained Thousands of Cryogenically Frozen Clone Troopers based off of Jango's Genes with no Additional Augmentations, as well as Those of Kqhomo, and several Yinchorri, as he suspected that following the Wars End he may need an army at his disposal, he had already locked up Thousands of Republic Walkers, Starfighters, Speeders, Weapons, Gunships, and other Equipment in Numerous Hidden Location's. He also Hid a Number of Republic and Separatist Fleet's in Deep Space, on Standby waiting for the Call to Arms. He knew that even if the Republic would have won, the Sith would have spent Decades infiltrating the Senate prior to their big reveal. So he had several Contigency Plans in preparation. Revan also Began to learn that There was someone connected to Chancellor Palatine that was working for or was in actuality the Sith Lord Dooku answered to. He would pass this information on to the Jedi before Continuing his Mission. Onderon Insurgency A Seasoned and Celebrated Commander By the start of the Second Year of the War, Revan had become one of the Separatists best Commander's, and was a celebrated Hero to the Confederacy. But his Loyalty to the Republic and the Jedi Order become hard to Bear as he was introduced to Darth Sidious by Count Dooku, and knew immeadiately it was Chancellor Palpatine. He quickly learned from Palpatine that he would be a highly valued asset were he to side with him when he enacts the Long-awaited Revenge of the Order of the Sith Lords. Knowing that such a offer could allow him to survive the War's end unhindered, he knew he could use it to his advantage. He ultimately agreed and Was assigned his next mission to Head to Onderon and assist King Rash In his Rules alongside the Super Tactical Droid Kalani. Preparations Revan knew that with a position as Palpatine's Left Hand he could amass a sizeable fortune and army that could assist him and other like-minded Dissadents and Rebels in eventually overthrowing Palpatine and Bringing back the Republic. He also knew that as a Hand of Palpatine he would have ascess to major developments and intel, and would be able to Use his position of power to Weaken the Empire and remove it's top Leaders. He rendezvoused with Kalani in route to Onderon, and Revealed to him all that he himself had been revealed to. Warning him that if and when a shutdown Command on Separatist Frequencies comes through, to ignore it and Stay hidden and await his word. Arrival on Onderon Upon arrival Revan immeadiately sensed Ahsoka's Presence through the Force and began to call to her through the Force, hoping to meet with her. He would cover up his Activities by Claiming to Be searching for a powerful but Elusive presence in the Force when questioned by his allies. He made each call through the force more powerful than the Last. And used reprogrammed Magnaguards to assist him, so that he could amplify his call with extreme pain, he wanted to be tortured so that Ahsoka would come for him. As despite all that had happened between them, he still had some degree of feelings for her. A Not so Warm Reunion Seven Days after starting his Torture Routines, Ahsoka finally came to discover the source of the Entity calling to her. She Found Revan Chained up and Being tortured via Electrocution, promptly cut down the Magnaguards doing it and Went to release him before hesitating. He revealed that he had been tortured when he was forced to reveal that he was passing his information on to the Jedi Order, and had been secretly using the Force to maintain an Indefinite Healing Trance in simultaneous conjunction with his Battle Meditation to turn the Tide of the Insurgency on Onderon. He initially refused the offer to return to the Jedi Order and the Republic, before agreeing to return when they needed him. He later returned to Kalani and involved him of his "deception" and plans to Spy in the Jedi Order. "Turning Traitor Again" Revan Aided General Tandin in defecting to the Onderon Insurgents, by Previously Dropping Containers of Weapons, Medical Supplies, Ammunition, Heavy Ordinance, Tech, and Food Supplies to Rebel outposts, before joining him in aiding in the Rebels Escape. Interrogation and Imprisonment Despite assisting in their escape, the Rebels Locked Revan in a Cell, for his "Crimes" against the Republic and the People of the Galaxy. Despite his numerous Escapes, and after each time only aiding the Rebels, The Rebels found it hard to trust him until the Jedi Council revealed his Assignment was to get within striking distance of Dooku's Master. Revan's Time amongst the Sith as a Dark Jedi had left its mark on him, and while his skin had returned education to normal as well as his eyes, he couldn't properly execute the Movements and Techniques of Vaapad and Juyo as well as he once had. He would go on to create an Advanced variant of Moving Meditation and Battle Meditation, an ability that he would come to call Moving Combat Meditation. He Used it to remain in a Serene State whilst fighting to Strengthen his resolve and Strength of William against the Pull of his Dark Acts. Proof of Trust Even after being freed, Revan was still met with Distrust, Resentment and Disrespect, he ultimately Proved he could be trusted when he Began to Teach the Rebels Mandalorian and Echani Fighting-Styles. Before long the Insurgents overthrew a murdered King Rash, who was killed by Kalani on Dooku's Order's. And in spite of the Death of Steela Guererra, he was once more hailed as a Hero. Becoming a Teacher An Unusual Method By the time the third and Final year of the Clone Wars had started Revan had taken on Three Padawan's Simultaneously, The Wookiees Gungi, Tholothan Katoonie, and the Human Pedro. Each had a Quality Revan sought to either Improve or Restrain. Gungi was Honorable, like many Wookiees, Pedro had a steak of Overconfidence and Borderline Arrogance, a dangerous thing for a Jedi in a time of war, and Katoonie had a Kind heart. He found that they could each follow on of the Paths he had taken. He knew Pedro would love to be a Warrior, but Revan insisted he observe and participate in the other paths before choosing, he knew Katoonie would be hard-pressed not to join the Many Paths of a Jedi Consular, and Gungi had the Skill to become a Member of the Jedi Sentinels. He would frequently instruct Katoonie in the Techniques of Soresu, Makashi, and Niman, while also instructing her in Echani Martial Arts. He would frequently Teach Pedro basic Shi-''Cho'', Ataru, and Djem Sõ Techniques, while also making the most of His Natural Talent for Combat by assigning him to the Coruscant Guard as a Observer, taking away his Students Lightsaber and giving him a basic instruction and understanding of Bakuuni Martial arts for protection. Revan would pay special Attention to Gungi, he Taught the Wookiee Shien, Soresu, and Sokan, while giving him tasks to research history, cultures, and Languages, as he saw the makings of a Jedi Sentinel in the Padawan. He also had his Padawans have numerous Sessions in a Flight simulator, and combat Sessions in a Simulator that could provide various terrains and environments. As the leading Jedi Survivalist, he wanted to prepare his students for the inevitable. When he believed that they were ready to join him in the War, he Returned to his Forces. Jedi Temple Bombing Amongst the Casualties When the Temple on Coruscant was bombed, Revan was amonest the Casualties, he had been recovering from a Battlefield Injury, and had been recovering from Surgery when the Bombs were detonated. He was strongly opposed to the Republic's Arrest Warrant for Ahsoka, and ultimately Had to be Restrained physically by half a dozen Temple Guards, and another Two dozen and a half after he got within strangling distance of Captain Tarkin. Disillusionment The Incident of the bombing caused Revan to become disillusioned and he began a Romantic relationship with Senator Chūchi, which resulted in the Senators Pregnancy. He ultimately Resigned from the Order and Founded an Alliance of Planets who wanted Trade unaffected by Wars, and to aid those who had been affected by it. It was called the Galactic Free Trading Alliance, or GFTA. Revan Ultimately became the right hand man of Chancellor Palpatine, and used this position to protect his Groups Interests, both Professionally and Personally. He continued to instruct his Padawans in spite of his resignation, and brokered a secret deal with Palpatine that ensured their survival. The Purge The Farce Revan stood beside Palpatine with Mas Amedda and Sly Moore when Palpatine enacted the Lie that the Jedi had tried to assassinate him. He was Publically Heralded as a Hero for revealing the "Jedi Plot" to Palpatine and ensuring the man's Survival. After the Republic and completely transitioned into the New Galactic Empire, Revan was Announced as the Emperor's Left Hand, and Darth Vader as the Right Hand. He was officially awarded the Title of Grand Moff and given command of the Mid-Rim, he would spend this time Hunting Jedi Survivors, and secretly recruiting them to a small force, this force would eventually become the Inquisitorus and the More Veteran members would be involved in recruitment of more Jedi and Force-Sensitives. Revan would also be the Only Grand Moff who would Continue to use the Ships, Vehicle's, equipment and Tech of the old Republic in addition to standard Imperial Equipment. Seeds of Rebellion and Dissent Subjugation of Kashyyk and Cleansing of Lasan When Revan Learned of the Emperor's Plans to subjugate Kashyyk, who Knew the Lasat's wouldn't be far behind, and Sent an Order to his Forces in the Mid-Rim to Begin Ferrying Wookiees, both Soldier's and non-combatants off world to a Galactic Free Trading Alliance Port, he likewise sent orders to a GFTA Command Port to do likewise with the Lasat, hoping to preserve both Races. Revan was ultimately granted the Title of Lord Imperias, and was granted the Office of the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, he also launched the Imperial Superweapon Initiative and Advanced Starfighters/Starship Development and Enhancements Program, he would use the Former to craft designs for Variants of Star Destroyers, notable Examples included the Prototype of the Flagship of Darth Vader, the Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Executor, but the biggest development was the Designings and secret Developments of the Ultra Star Destroyer, and Ultra-Super Star Destroyer which often used more modern Versions of Pre-Clone Wars Era Super Weapons, such as the Superweapon's used by the Original Sith Empire, like the Gauntlet, Silencer, and Sun Razer, while also using modern variations of Republic Superweapon's the Death Mark Laser, Shock Drum, and the Planet Prison. He also used a Spoty and ancient Design of the Power Guard Enhancement System's to Gain a decisive advantage over the Empire when the Time came. While he would use the Latter program to design improvements to the TIE Series Starfighter, such advancements would come to include the TIE Defenders, Aggressors, Hunters, Oppressors, Phantoms, Shadows, Wraiths, Spectres, and Assassins. He would use all these to one day assist a inevitable and fastly Growing movement to Overthrow Palpatine. Seeds turn into saplings Revan, through the GFTA, held approximately three Qaurters of the Imperial Senate Member world's in his Fold as a Client and Member World's, and nearly all of the World's that joined the Confederacy of Independent System's. Through this and his Close-Relationship with the Emperor, he was able to effortlessly gain control of the Techno Union, Trade Federation, Intergalactic Banking Clan, Commerce Guild, Corporate Alliance, and Hyper-Communications Cartel. Each had it's Uses, and Revan had increased the Timetable for his plans for Overthrowing Palpatine, the Techno Union and Trade Federation would make up the bulk of the Droid part of his Army, the Intergalactic Banking Clan would back the GFTA''s Treasury resources, and the Corporate Alliance would supply new Corporations and the Hyper-Communication's Cartel would do whatever it did. He was eventually told by his spies that Senator Bail Organa was speaking out against the Empire's new Policies. He decided that since Alderaan had a Great deal of Wealth, and was already a member and Client World of the GFTA, he could assist Organa and several other Senators in launching an Organised Rebellion against Palpatine, but Organa refused to trust him. An Offer Post Death Star Duel After Learning about the incident on the Death Star and Confronting Palpatine on it's secret Construction, using resources he had been using to Relieve Critical Fronts, Palpatine had Vader Assassinate His Wife. Revan by this time was a Father, and had named his Eldest Son and Child after his former Master, and his Youngest Child and only Daughter after Vader's Dead Wife. After more closely exaiming his wife's Corpse, he was Incensed when he could feel Vader's Force Signature on his wife's body. He sent his Children to his Mandalorian Allies, and then Marched right into the Senate and Declared Palpatine a Monster, revealing his Sith Affiliation, his Ordering of the Massacre of Jedi Younglings, the Construction of the Death Star, Enslavement of Wookiees, and secret recordings of Palpatine's Duel against Mace Windu and several other masters. Everything before that was also enforced by either Audio or Visual Recordings. He then released top secret data in the HoloNet on an Unhackable Feed, detailing the Empire's Numerous Atrocities, and blowing the Covers of half the Empire's Most important Imperial Intelligence and Imperial Security Bureau Infiltrator's. He Said he would erect his Own Empire, an Empire he had been building since his Infiltration Of the Confederacy of Independent System's. He then Left a path of Destruction on Coruscant as he fled with his Fleet, but jot before he bombed the Planetary Fuel Refinery and Spaceports, in addition to the Main Power stations. Revan would then mobilise two thirds of his secretly Stockpiled Equipment, Droids, Soldier's, Weapons, Ships, Artillery and Walkers, instead leaving the last portion in reserve as he went on to attack the Military Academies on Carida, Yinchorr, Corulag, and Raithal, and Used the force to turn the leadership to his side, and quickly gained ascess to the main Academies who produced the finest results. Invasion of the Kashyyk System Category:Jedi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Jedi Master's Category:Post Ruusan Jedi Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Jedi-Killers Category:Post Ruusan Jedi Master's Category:Post Ruusan Jedi Knight's Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Mandalorians Category:Jedi Commander's Category:Jedi Guardian's Category:General's Category:Jedi General's Category:Jedi Watchman Category:Jedi Weapons Specialists Category:Clan Ordo Category:Clan Kryze Category:Clan Rook Category:Clan Fett Category:Clan Wren Category:Death Watch Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Force Prodigies Category:Force Master's Category:Force Acrobats Category:Force-User's Category:Force Hunters Category:Force-Healers Category:Grey-Force Users Category:Grey Jedi Category:Members of the Grey Jedi Order Category:Shan Empire Category:Members of the Jedi Order Category:Rebel Alliance Members Category:Rebels Category:Emperor's Category:Emperor's Hands Category:Jedi Shadows Category:Jedi Survivalists Category:Jedi Slicers Category:Jedi Tech Experts Category:Jedi Trackers Category:Jedi Security Experts Category:Jedi Aces Category:Jedi Ambassadors Category:Jedi Diplomats Category:Jedi Duelists Category:Jedi Investigator Category:Jedi Pilots Category:Mandalorian Jedi Hunter's Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Mandalorian Beast Hunters Category:Mandalorian Beast Tamers Category:Mandalorian Warriors Category:Mandalorian Jedi-Killers Category:Assassin's Category:Moffs of the Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Grand Inquisitors Category:Inquisitor's Category:Inquisitorus Category:Hands Category:Martial Artists Category:Echani Martial Artists Category:Bakuuni Martial Artists Category:Jedi Martial Artists Category:Survivors of the Clone Wars Category:Survivors of the Jedi Purge Category:Rebel Alliance Leadership Category:Balmorrans Category:Jedi Mystics Category:Post Ruusan Trainees Category:Umbaran Shadow Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bounty Hunter Guild Category:Grand Moff's Category:Grand Moffs Category:Moffs Category:Moff's Category:Moff's of the Galactic Empire Category:Rebel Alliance Pilots Category:Death Watch Commanders Category:Death Watch Commandos Category:Death Watch Members Category:Mandalorian Journeyman Protectors Category:Death Watch Lieutenant's Category:Mandalorian Martial Artists Category:Members of the Shadow Taung Category:Members of the shadow Screechers Category:Members of the Nite Owls Category:Members of the Silver Basilisk's Category:Liberators Category:Shan Empire Leaders Category:Shan Empire Emperor's Category:Shan Dynasty